Una Familia completa
by Inusual Works
Summary: ¿ que pasaria si Luke no hubiera muerto en el lago ?


-Clementine, rápido ve por Luke-dijo Bonnie

-¡NO, el hielo está muy delgado! –Grito Luke tratando de salir del agua congelada – Clem, por nada del mundo vengas aquí

Bonnie está desesperada, pensaba que si Clementine no ayudaba a Luke este moriría ahogado o congelado

-Clem no vengas, tienes que disparar a los caminantes detrás mío- dijo Luke ya poniendo un pie arriba del hielo

\- no le hagas caso Clem ve por él, yo te cubro- grito Bonnie a la pequeña niña

Clementine vio la cara desesperada de Luke tratando de salir del agua congelada y luego miro a los caminantes que se acercaban amenazadoramente a Luke quien meneo la cabeza de forma negativa, Clementine empieza a disparar a los caminantes que se acercaban, Bonnie se enoja y comienza a disparar

-no, no puedo dejar a Luke- dijo Bonnie comenzando a caminar despacio por el delgado hielo pero rápidamente Clementine se abalanza sobre Bonnie impidiendo que ella se acercara a Luke quien ya había salido completamente y se arrastraba sobre el hielo

\- gracias a Dios, pensé que moriría ahí- dijo Luke sonriendo a Clementine quien le ayuda a pararse, Bonnie se acerca a ver el estado de Luke, este se encuentra con mucho frio y con principios de hipotermia pero no lo suficiente como para estar grave

-vamos, te tienes que calentar – dijo Bonnie ayudando a Luke a caminar

-estoy bien, ¿Clem? – dijo Luke mirando a la pequeña, esta le mira

\- gracias- dijo Luke para luego movilizarse hacia la cabaña de los rusos junto con Bonnie

Jane se acerca a Clementine esta le mira enojada al darle el consejo de dejar a Luke

-mira Clem… las personas… no puedes arriesgarte así de esa forma… -dijo Jane arrepentida al darle ese tipo de consejo anteriormente

\- no debes abandonar a los tuyos, eso es lo que me enseño Lee al defenderme de todos los peligros que nos acechaban –dijo Clementine entrando a la cabaña sin prestar atención a Jane, esta se pone triste e igualmente sigue a Clementine

DENTRO DE LA CABAÑA

¡Que pedazo de mugre es esta! –dijo Kenny enojado con el ruso Arvo quien aún apenado por la pérdida de todos sus amigos se acurruca en sí mismo- ¿que tus amigos no pudieron conseguir algo mejor?

-Kenny para por favor, todos sus amigos murieron –dijo Mike tratando de calmar a Kenny

-necesitamos… hacer fuego…- dijo Luke con frio

Clementine se acuerda del lima uñas que le dio Jane antes de que abandonara el grupo, lo saca de su bolsillo y se lo muestra a Luke, este sonríe y acaricia el cabello de Clem

-lo conservaste- dijo Jane con una sonrisa pero Clementine no le prestó atención, Jane se sintió apenada pero lo comprendió

-y bueno comencemos a encender esta cosa- dijo Kenny utilizando el lima uñas y una piedra para crear chispas y así encender fuego, luego de varios intentos, Jane decide ayudarle y a la primera creo un pequeño fuego que se expandió por toda la fogata

-ahí… se siente confortante – dijo Luke poniendo las manos en el fuego- y pensar que iba a morir allí

Kenny cierra las esposas de Arvo a una escalera para impedir que se escapara, este aun con frio se trata de abrigar consigo mismo

-Basura inmunda – dijo Kenny al ruso, este no le hace caso y sigue pensando en su hermana

-ya basta Kenny ningún ser humano debe recibir esos maltratos- dijo Mike causando ira en Kenny quien no le presta atención y sale a investigar afuera

-Kenny cada vez se está saliendo fuera de control –dijo Jane quien revisaba los alrededores de la casa

-en eso estas en lo cierto- dijo Bonnie mientras echaba ramas al fuego para avivarlo

-Kenny no es malo, solo… tubo muy mala suerte desde que comenzó todo esto- dijo Clementine defendiendo a su amigo

-en el centro de sky, Kenny nos contó algo de su hijo –dijo Luke tratando de recordar lo acontecido

\- su hijo Duck fue mordido y cuando decidieron acabar con su sufrimiento, su esposa Katjaa se suicidó en frente de el –dijo Clementine causando silencio en el grupo

\- es por eso que nunca voy acompañada – dijo Jane, Clementine se enfureció por el comentario

\- tú no te preocupas por nadie, ni por tus amigos, ni por tu hermana, es por eso que ella está muerta gracias a ti, en cambio Kenny siempre estuvo con su familia y nunca quiso abandonarla y cuando todo estuvo mal, él siempre tuvo la moral en alto y si eso no te importa puedes irte y sobrevivir sola- dijo Clementine, Jane sintió un gran dolor al haber nombrado a su hermana y salió afuera

\- ¡Clementine!- dijo Luke llamándole la atención a la pequeña, esta no sentía arrepentimiento por lo acontecido

\- voy a ver a Kenny –dijo Clementine saliendo por la puerta trasera , mientras caminaba hacia ella vio a Arvo quien seguía triste y con mucho frio , al salir vio a Kenny que examinaba una camioneta y al parecer la estaba reparando

\- Kenny… - dijo Clementine

-ah, ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Kenny siendo paternal con la pequeña

\- ¿funciona? –dijo Clementine viendo la camioneta por dentro

-no lo sé aun, pero creo que puedo repararlo –dijo Kenny sonriendo mientras miraba el indicador de combustible y estaba casi vacío

\- ¿crees que esa retroexcavadora tenga algo de combustible? –dijo Clementine indicando a la máquina que se encontraba al lado de la casa

\- creo que sí, iré inmediatamente a ver – dijo Kenny yendo a la máquina, Clementine va con el

\- ¿Wellington… existe?- dijo Clementine

-mira Clem… no hay nada seguro de que es real pero… espero que si no sea real, Dios nos bendiga y nos guie a un lugar mejor –dijo Kenny abriendo la chapa del combustible, tenía lo suficiente como para llenar el tanque de la camioneta

\- estamos progresando –dijo Clem en broma

\- jejejeje… bueno es hora de probar esta basura – dijo Kenny sacando todo el combustible y llenándolo en la camioneta, Kenny lo enciende y comienza a rugir el motor- ¡BIEN, FUNCIONA!- grito con alegría Kenny haciendo que todo el grupo menos Arvo saliera de la casa

\- ¿Qué pasa Kenny? –dijo Luke mirando a la camioneta

\- tenemos transporte –dijo Kenny -a la mañana saldremos de este lugar

\- durmamos un poco, tenemos que guardar fuerzas para partir mañana temprano –dijo Bonnie

-me parece bien – dijo Mike

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Se escucha un golpe en la ventana , Clementine despierta a causa del golpe y se levanta mira adonde sus compañeros, Bonnie ,Mike y en especial Arvo no están, Clem abre la puerta trasera y mira al techo, se da cuenta que una especie de cable chocaba continuamente con la ventana luego escucha unas voces cerca de la camioneta, eran Bonnie , Mike y Arvo, Bonnie junto con Mike llevaban varias cajas con comida y recursos mientras que Arvo vigilaba con una AK- 47 a la camioneta, Clementine mira estupefacta y reacciona

-¿Qué hacen con nuestra comida? –dijo Clem, Arvo reacciona y apunta con su arma a la pequeña

\- ¡CLEMENTINE! –dijo con miedo Mike soltando las cajas que llevaba

-responde- dijo Clem

\- Clementine, mira… Kenny es un peligro, creemos que si nos vamos sin el… podremos sobrevivir- dijo Bonnie dejando algunas cajas en el suelo- mira, les dejamos a ustedes algunos recursos si nos dejas irnos con la camioneta

-eso es nuestro, ustedes se lo están llevando todo- dijo la pequeña, Arvo se estaba exasperando puesto que en cualquier momento pueden despertar el resto del grupo

\- Por favor Clementine… Dejarnos ir –dijo el ruso con dificultad

\- KENNY, LUKE, JANE…- grito a todo pulmón la pequeña pero escucho un disparo y se calló en seco

Arvo cae lentamente dejando una poza de sangre que se expandía por la nieve, sus dos compañeros se llenan de miedo y salen corriendo sin las cajas

-¡Luke!- dijo Clementine mirando por la ventana donde disparo su amigo

\- no me gusto nunca dormir demasiado –dijo el sonriendo a la pequeña mientras bajaba su arma

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo Kenny corriendo a donde se encontraba Clementine

-Arvo, Mike y Bonnie querían escaparse con nuestras cosas- dijo Luke saliendo desde la puerta trasera

-¡Clementine! ¿Estás bien? –dijo Jane quien preocupada y agitada llego hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros

-sí, estoy bien –dijo Clementine a la chica – Luke me salvo de Arvo, quería dispararme…

Kenny se acerca furioso a Luke, este se llena de miedo y retrocede un poco pero luego recibe un abrazo de él, Luke confundido y algo dudoso acepto el agradecimiento

-gracias… muchas gracias –dijo Kenny sin cortar el abrazo – Clementine es mi única familia desde que murió mi pequeño Duck y mi esposa Katjaa ,no tengo a nadie más que a Clem y a ustedes

\- no hay de que, creo que debemos irnos para llegar antes –dijo Luke , Kenny lo suelta y afirma con la cabeza

\- vámonos- dijo Kenny tomando algunas cosas para luego dejarlas en la camioneta , el grupo hace lo mismo y todos se embarcan en ella

-creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a Wellington – dijo Jane, Clementine le mira extrañada por esa decisión siendo que antes prefería ir donde Carver estaba - ¿Qué? , es mejor que el pequeño Alvin Junior tenga más seguridad que en esa ferretería y además no quiero enojar a Kenny – dijo sonriendo

**Hola cabros , ni hoy ni mañana les publicare los otros fics que tengo pero les traje esto como premio de consolacion, nos vemos... otra semana **

**PD: Agregenme en FB: Soap El del Cod**


End file.
